The Crying Game
by blue-feathered wings
Summary: AU. When Sakura fell in love with Syaoran, she didn't know that he was her greatest enemy. When Syaoran realized that he loved Sakura, he didn't know that she was his country's greatest threat.
1. Prologue

AN: Dealing with plot bunnies are hell

**AN:** Dealing with plot bunnies are hell!!! They bite, at least, that's what I think bunnies do.... Anyway, I've got the story started, but unfortunately, I haven't written out the entire story yet, so I may have to deal with writer's block occassionally.....he..he....

_____________________________________________________________________________

**Warnings:** AU, and major, major OOC's

**Reminders:** This is _not _a crossover. No matter how many characters that come from a wide variety of animes I place in this story. I simply do not like OC's. (since I'm no good in making one)

**Fiction Rating:** T

**Summary:** She will become Japan's greatest weapon, as long as she falls in love.

He is China's greatest hope, and chance of survival, until he falls victim into a power not even he, as a general of China's greatest battalion, could defeat. He is China's strongest man, until he finds himself falling in love. To his greatest enemy...

**Disclaimer: **Card Captor Sakura sadly does not belong to me. If it did, Syaoran and Sakura had long ago confessed their undying love for each other and lived happily ever after in whatever kingdom that was near Tomoeda. **Plus**, I don't draw... My last attempt in drawing had ended up in sheer destruction of the world of paper, so I decided to take pity on the poor papers (not to mention the trees) and stop any attempts in holding a pen for the sheer purpose of forming a picture that _can't_ be made with words....But I _do_ have a wild imagination... I just can't seem to use illustrations to convey its 'wild-ness'... XD

Come to think of it, the characters from other animes I put in here do not belong to me either.....

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

**THE CRYING GAME**

_-A Card Captor Sakura FANFICTION-_

**PROLOGUE**

-YEAR 2008-

In these times the Earth has been broken. Peace was something the people were not familiar about. There was always chaos, wars, fighting. Gone were the times when one could speak freely. Gone were the times when people trusted each other. No more music, no more laughter.

The citizens of Earth had been divided. The Chinese and the Japanese. They fought each other for dominance. One race versus the other.

It was during these times when the scientists of the Japanese had discovered a scientific breakthrough.

After many years of hoping and experimenting, one test subject had finally come out positive. One test subject that was to be the hope of the losing Japanese.

For many years, the scientists had tried and tested different theories, different laws and all failed, until now.

Until one subject had come out of the experiment room, alive. Alive_ and_ powerful.

-

-

Tomoyo Daidouji brushed the stray bangs off her face as she started up the white-washed ceiling of the laboratory. She could barely conceal her impatience as her feet tapped the floor in a rhythmic manner. Her white lab coat had never felt so heavy and tight before as it was now.

Impatience, she found out, was definitely something not to be trifled with.

But what could she do?

Just last night, she had received a call from her superiors. Subject number 24KU12A had come out positive.

She literally flew out of bed and ran all the way to Japan's science laboratory, located just a scant few blocks away from her home.

Naturally, anyone who would hear the newswould be very excited. Japan was losing. That much was a fact. And the success of the decade-year old experiment was something that would cause quite a big flare of hope to encompass Tomoyo's slender figure. Let alone, the entire Tomoeda. Not to mention the Kanto region. And of course, the entire Japanese empire.

"_Would Dr. Tomoyo Daidouji of the Reseach Facilities Department please head on to Room No. 4-A? I repeat, Dr. Tomoyo Daidouji of the Research Facilities Department, please head on to Room 4-A."_

As she heard the voice over the intercom, she jumped off the comfort of the bench she was sitting on and practically ran all the way down the corridor.

Uncharacteristic as it was, she didn't care at all. Not when the biggest scientific breakthrough was about to be conceived in her very own eyes.

3-A

3-B

3-C

3-D

4-A!!

She skidded to a stop as she tried to regain her composure. Before she could knock, though, the door was opened by a jet black-haired man clad in a white lab coat, very much like Tomoyo's.

"Sensei," Tomoyo acknowledged, nodding her head to him.

"Not busy this morning, I hope?" Hatori Sohma inquired as he opened the door wider for Tomoyo to enter.

"I have no appointments at all, sensei," Tomoyo replied. _I cancelled all of them after I heard the news._

"Cancelled them all?" Hatori asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm afraid so," was the curt reply.

The silence that enveloped them wasn't an awkward one. Nor was it a comfortable one that friends or lovers would share. It was merely the silence that professionals that understood the need of professionals would share.

Tomoyo used the time to examine the room.

It didn't contain much. Sofa's leaning against the wall, a coffee table with science books and volumes neatly stacked underneath it, a small side table with the latest phone on top of it, and bookshelves lining the other side of the wall, containing even more science volumes and books.

But what really grabbed the attention of the dark-haired scientist was the chestnut door looming at the other side of the room. She was sure that Subject 24KU12A was in the other side.

"Daidouji-san!"

Tomoyo snapped out of her reverie. "I'm sorry, Sohma-sensei. I wasn't paying attention to you that much. What did you say, again?"

"As I was saying," Hatori repeated. "We have decided that you are to be the guardian of this test subject. Therefore, it is mandatory for you to know all of the details of this project, before you would be allowed to meet the subject herself."

Tomoyo nodded as Hatori handed her a fat folder that he produced from underneath the coffee table. **CLASSIFIED** was stamped in big, bold, black letters across the cream surface.

"I'll leave you alone to study that. If ever you need me," Hatori gestured to the chestnut door. "Just knock."

-

-

Hatori Sohma watched the subject sleep peacefully with a guarded expression.

When she was sleeping, she wasn't half as destructive. Half as powerful. In fact, she looked like an innocent little child that could do no harm. Cute, would even be possible. Thinkable, at the very least, that is, if he was one of those fools who did not know exactly what this girl was capable of doing.

Hatori had been her appointed doctor-scientist ever since she had woken up. He could not decipher why, though. Sure, he was the best in his field... But before the experiment happened, he had been....._ emotionally attached....._ with this patient. Therefore, scratching him from the list of her potential doctors.

But Japan needed the best, and to do it, they chose to overlook the little flaw that had formed in the tightly-bound fabric of their plan.

Hatori wouldn't even use the word choose. Rather, the scientists _needed_ to overlook the haunting fact.

But their worries had been needless.

Along with the tremendous amount of power the girl gained came lost memories.

No longer did she have a past. Not that which she could recall, anyway.

Hatori sighed. This girl's humanity had been, unwillingly, stripped away from her.

If this girl had been half of what she was before she was experimented upon, she would have cried with despair to see what they had done to her.

For one, they had cut her hair. The tameable auburn locks that ended briefly near her collarbone was what was left of her once natural, curly tresses that she treasured very much.

Her eyes. They weren't even human. At least, not anymore. A dull ugly green had replaced her twinkling emerald pools that Hatori had, more than once, found himself drowning in. Now... Hatori didn't even think those brittle, shallow orbs could hold his gaze for long. At least, not without them crumbling from his intense stare.

Her once tanned skin had been replaced by a enormous mass of pale white, that one would think she was a ghost. Indeed, that was what is fitting for her. Yes, she was a ghost. A ghost of what she was before this occurence ever happened.

Hatori never even saw her smiling visage again. Rather, that poignant face would stare at him all day, unblinking and devoid of any emotion.

And her face was just as agonizing as the rest. It was a sallow, pallid, ashen-white remain of what used to be a rich, bright, hopeful countenance. A great contrast against her, still, rosy lips. It was, of Hatori's opinion, the only trace of humanity left in the girl he once considered his friend.

-

-

Tomoyo opened the folder with trembling hands.

The first page was the timeline of the project, from ten years ago, until the success today.

Uninteresting.

Flipping to the next page, Tomoyo found the data she was looking for.

_Laboratory Test Subject No. 178, 254 of Experiment C412D- C4PTO12_

_FILE NAME: 24KU12A_

_RESULT: Positive_

_DESIGNED FOR: Total Destruction_

_REQUIREMENTS FOR ACTIVATION: Love_

-

-

Tomoyo gave out a tired sigh as she closed the folder and went to answer the shrill ring of the telephone, echoing down the halls of her lavander room. She tugged at the blinds, keeping the outside world out of view.

"Tomoyo Daidouji of Research Facilities Department, speaking," she said politely to the receiver.

"_Ah, Daidouji-san, a pleasure to hear from you,"_ the receiving line greeted to the confused Tomoyo.

"Excuse me for being rude, but could you please tell me your name?"

"_Don't you remember me? I'm your old colleague. Eriol Hiiragizawa," _the man said, his tone light.

"Hiiragizawa-han... what business do you have for me?"

The light, friendly tone suddenly grew serious. _"I've heard about the new assignment they gave you..."_

"About the positive test subject?"

"_Yes. 24KU12A"_

"You're using the subject's file name, correct?"

"_Of course. That is what we... formally... should call her."_

"Do you know the human name given to her by the laboratory? Or her old name, before she was brought to the lab?"

"_Personal questions," _the man chuckled. _"Do not need to be answered. Personal attachments to the test subject are... strictly prohibited... Except, of course, if you are a man...."_

"Meaning?"

Tomoyo heard a sigh coming from the other line. _"My, my, have you been paying attention to what you have been reading Dr. Daidouji? That test subject was designed for destruction...."_

"And?"

Another sigh. _"Dr. Tomoyo. Daidouji. Test Subject No. 178, 254 of Experiment C412D- C4PTO12 or should I say, 24KU12A is Japan's greatest weapon.... Or at least, she will be, as long as we make her fall in love."_

-

TBC...

-

I'm sorry if the prologue didn't appear to be much... As I had said, (or typed, but that's beside the point), I just wrote this out to calm down the plot bunny that has been bugging me for the past few weeks.... I would have given it a carrot to chew on, but surprisingly, we were out of carrots (not that I'm complaining), so I had to do this.... Don't worry, I don't take pleasure in unfinished stories, so I'll make sure this thing is finished...

Of course, reviews help ease up the aching finger joints....(typing is hell...I'm not exactly a computer person....) After all, a review a day keeps muscle pains and writer's block away...

_Signed and sealed,_

_Blue-feathered Wings_


	2. Chapter 1: Break Down

AN:Ohayo!(or konichiwa, or konbanwa, whichever is correct for the time of day...) Anyway, here is the second...? installment to The Crying Game.... I'm sorry to Syaoran, he still has yet to make an appearance, ne..? I'm evil!!! –eyes glint- XD

Oh... and I have replies to my beloved reviewers...

Arina and Saku: You noticed!!!!! OMG...! Someone in the sane world actually noticed!!!! I praise your observation skills!! Yes, I did _try_ to use chatspeak to form those coded names.... I didn't feel like randomly punching the keys in the keyboard... Ok.. I did that once...Twice... But that's beside the point.... I'm sorry about Hatori... After he lost Kana (was her name Kana..?) in his _real_ anime and manga, he lost Sakura in the fic...(but please keep in mind that Sakura just _might_ not be Sakura's _real_ name in this fic... ) So the small fact that I wrote down here is a little peace offering to Hatori.... he..he

ffgirl-07: **Arigato!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** Thanks for enduring the abnormality of my imagination.... Put simply, thanks for enjoying the fic that resulted from my overly hyperactive imagination.. (let's not mention the plot bunny, shall we?)

______________________________________________________________________________________

**Warnings:** AU, and major, major OOC's

**Reminders:** This is _not _a crossover. No matter how many characters that come from a wide variety of animes I place in this story. I simply do not like OC's. (since I'm no good in making one)

**Fiction Rating:** T

**Summary:** She will become Japan's greatest weapon, as long as she falls in love.

He is China's greatest hope, and chance of survival, until he falls victim into a power not even he, as a general of China's greatest battalion, could defeat. He is China's strongest man, until he finds himself falling in love. To his greatest enemy...

**Disclaimer: **....Do I _honestly_ look (or sound) like a well-paid, filthy rich, Japanese manga artist to you? Of course I don't own CCS (and all other anime characters)!

Plus, I recently developed some sort of strange hand cramp from drawing too much... Who knew teachers would now have you draw on exams instead of having you make sucking-up essays? What's the world coming to?

______________________________________________________________________________________

**THE CRYING GAME**

_-A Card Captor Sakura FANFICTION-_

**I.**** BREAK DOWN**

"_Dr. Tomoyo. Daidouji. Test Subject No. 178, 254 of Experiment C412D- C4PTO12 or should I say, 24KU12A is Japan's greatest weapon.... Or at least, she will be, as long as we make her fall in love."_

"Fall in love?"

It was said in such an incredulous tone that it made Eriol Hiiragizawa wonder if the woman on the other line had understood what she read about the project. Hell, it even made him wonder if the woman actually _read_ it at all.

"Yes," he replied. "Quite a troublesome activation requirement, actually, but is admittedly, rational and well.. _practical._"

"_How so?"_

Eriol's jaw almost found it's way to the floor.

But, of course, he reasoned with himself, if Dr. Daidouji was not paying attention to the activation requirement, then she wouldn't be aware of any logical reasoning behind Eriol's opinion.

That woman, he found out, could be strangely inattentive at the most inappropriate of times, even though she could very well be named as one of the best in her field.

He smirked. That Tomoyo. She never fails to surprise him.

"Practical," he said, responding to her question. "In the sense of....well, you wouldn't want her blowing up on Japan, would you?"

"_I'm listening.."_

"Look, Dr. Tomoyo, if the activation requirement was such as common an emotion as anger, then, if we don't do things as the subject pleases, we'd end up to be the ones suffering. Therefore, it would be the subject controlling the entire of Japan, instead of us controlling the subject."

"_I think I'm starting to understand."_

"But," Eriol continued. "If the activation requirement would be love, then, it would pass by stages, therefore, releasing the bottled up destruction commands inside of the subject one by one, allowing us to have full control over the subject."

"_There is logic behind that......"_

Eriol immediately recognized hesitation. "I have a feeling that is not all you want to say."

A chuckle resonated from the other line. _"Eriol-kun..."_

God, Eriol swore he heard the doctor purr...

"_I'm a _woman_. I can't help but feel sorry about the way this girl's feelings are manipulated for our own sole purpose. It's a little _selfish_, is it not?"_

"Ah,ah,ah," Eriol said, wagging his forefinger, though he knows that the person on the other line could not see it. "Personal attachment with the subject is strictly forbidden, as I have told you before, Tomoyo-san."

"_Still, I can't help......"_

"You are to be this girl's guardian. You _have_ to be emotionally guarded. You don't want to end up dead, do you?"

"_What do you mean?"_

"I can't be shocked that you do not know," Eriol replied. "The government did everying to keep this fact hidden, but, 24KU12A isn't exactly perfect."

"_Isn't exactly perfect...?"_

"She may have been the first positive subject, but, I'm afraid that the command software inside of her was a bit..... should I say... _damaged_ when it was installed."

"_Damaged?"_

"Very much so. If this girl comes across an emotion equally as strong as love, such as affection or sorrow, that might trigger the activation of the command as well."

"_You mean....?"_

"You must know, Dr. Daidouji, that when this girl woke up, she destroyed the entire laboratory of Experiment C412D- C4PTO12. There were no survivors. Except for the subject herself."

-

-

"How are you feeling today, Sakura?"

Until now, a couple of months after the subject had woken up, Hatori still wasn't used to calling the girl with a different name. But it is only fitting. After all, not only the name was changed, but also the entire person altogether.

Dull green eyes rose to look at him as the head lolled to the side, in a display of confusion.

"H...Ha...to...Hatori-sen..sei?" the girl questioned, her voice a little weak, but better than nothing at all.

Well, at least she remembered his name now, Hatori reasoned, as a small smile crept toward his lips. Guilt's giant claws had suddenly decided to give his heart a small space for beating. Somehow, she had made a great development today.

The girl smiled, albeit, crookedly but a smile all the same. She pointed to herself, all the while saying, "Fine." Then, much to Hatori's great bewilderment, she inquired, with great effort, on his own well-being as well. (Which mostly involved his friend pointing her forefinger at him and saying "Fine, too?" It took a while for Hatori to realize what she was trying to say.)

"I'm fine, thank you for asking," Hatori replied, handing the subject the blueberry muffin she had been eyeing for a while now.

With a grateful sigh, the subject happily settled down, blueberry muffin in hand.

A great improvement, indeed.

Kana would be ecstatic once he told her this over tea. And then, he'd probably be receiving a happy congratulatory kiss from his wife, after that. His smile widened at the thought.

-

-

It was snowing in the place where the Chinese government had decided to send two squadrons to set up barracks. The mountains were covered in white sheets as more and more cold, white flakes descended from the sky.

It was colder as well, as winds blew time after time, shaking the tents of the military, making them feel the cold, even after they threw on the warmest article of clothing they possessed. Harsh luck, was what the soldiers would call it.

And in this dreary November morning, harsh luck seemed ever present in one of the base camps as rumors spread like wildfire of their general's foul mood.

Indeed, the harsh November wind did nothing to abate Syaoran Li's anger. Not if today marked and sealed his seventh failed attempt at spying on Japan.

He was, to say the least, livid.

The once brave Chinese spy cowered in fear before the general as he stuttered explanation after explanation for his, as the general has so bluntly put, failure.

"I've had enough of this," Syaoran hissed, preventing the frightened man to speak any further.

"You might have been aware of this, or you might have not, but _failure_," Syaoran paused to smirk as the man winced. "Is something I simply do not tolerate within my army ranks. You have been relieved of your position and are not allowed to fight in any future campaigns and conquests lest you redeem yourself. Now leave. And don't ever show your face to me again."

Syaoran smirked again at the way that man didn't even bother to exchange pleasantries as he stumbled outside the tent.

"A rather _crude_ way of treating to a failure, don't you think, Syaoran?" a smooth, honeyed voice said as the tent flaps opened to admit the other Chinese general.

"Unlike your well-trained army, my men still have a long way to go, Syusuke," Syaoran alledged, acknowledging the smiling man's presence.

His fellow general was definitely nothing like Syaoran himself. In fact, if Syaoran were asked to describe him truthfully, Syaoran would flippantly say that Syusuke Fuji was very much like a girl.

He had a lithe body, skinny little arms, a petite waist, a cream complexion, absurdly feminine facial features and to top it all off, honey-colored tresses ending abruptly near his shoulders, that Syaoran had more than once wondered, if this man was fit to be called _a man_ at all.

And yet, the very same effeminate man won China most of its territories, defeated China's greatest enemies and secured the Chinese government's safety from mutinee at the young age of sixteen. No wonder he was called a prodigy... a _genius_. You wouldn't want to cross his path when he was pissed. If he swore your death, then, you'd be sure to never see the next light of day, again. So, of course, no less had been expected from his best friend.

And, _of course_, Syaoran gave in willingly to their demands, such that, at the age of fifteen, he had won more than fifty campaigns and had become one of China's most revered and feared generals, alongside his sixteen-year-old friend.

A scoff. "Was that a compliment on my behalf, Syaoran?"

"I'd like to think of it as an insult directed to myself, rather than a compliment to you."

Yes, they were best friends. But that doesn't stop Syaoran from thinking that Syusuke was sometimes a little on the obnoxious side. It wasn't like Syusuke didn't have any apalling thoughts of Syaoran, anyway. It's a complicated little friend-complex they shared.

An elegant snort. "Of course, if I want something done right, I'd rather do it myself, to ensure total success."

Syaoran pretended to choke as he punched his friend lightly in the arm. "Confident, are we?"

"Give me at least one reason to why I shouldn't be."

"Bastard," Syaoran teased playfully, as he got up and rummaged his trunk.

"May this adorably handsome bastard know what you're up to now, Syaoran?" Syusuke asked, cocking his head to the side, his eyes still closed.

"If I want something done right, I'd rather do it myself, to ensure total success," Syaoran quoted.

His friends eyes opened to reveal two unearthly cerulean orbs. "Just _what_ are you planning to do?"

"If seven professional spies couldn't find out what Japan is up to," Syaoran started, holding Syusuke's gaze. "Then maybe China's youngest general could."

Syusuke smirked. "Then I'd be expecting victory in our campaign after you come back then."

Syaoran smirked, as well. "Of course."

-

TBC...

-

There... –pants- I added in another wayward character, from Prince of Tennis this time. So, basically, I just said (or typed) that to explain who he was to those people who don't watch POT. I'm sorry. I simply love Fuji's sadistic, tensai (that means genius) character.

Oh, and I honestly forgot what fruit Sakura likes to eat due to recent worrying-about-my-grades trauma, so, yeah, blueberry muffin...-insert sheepish grin here-

Also, I don't know when winter comes in China or Japan, and I don't feel like researching either, so if I got the month wrong, just tell me.... Anyway, this is just a made-up story... with a made-up weather pattern....

Tee..hee...

Always remember, that adorably cute purple button is just waiting to be pushed....

After all, a review a day keeps muscle pains and writer's block away...

_Signed and sealed,_

_Blue-feathered Wings_


	3. Chapter 2: Sobs

**A MUST READ AUTHOR'S NOTE:**Just so I could clear confusion, that part where I wrote that Hatori still wasn't used to calling Sakura, well, _Sakura_, just simply means that Sakura was the name given to her by the Japanese government. Don't worry, you guys will know her name......later, _much, much later._ Be patient 'till then, ne? Oh, and the phrase there that said 'a couple of months after the subject had woken up' simply means a couple of months after Sakura was declared positive. You know, the only test subject who survived the experiment....yadda, yadda, yadda....

Replies to reviewers:

freyasakura: weeeeeeeee!!!!! I'm happy to know that you heart POT too!!!! –cries tears of joy- Oh, and yes, her mind is gonna develop from a child to an adult. (She's fifteen) And she speaks in this chapter now, too!! She just....uh...How to say it...? She simply.... well, just read, k? he..he.. Thanks for the encouragement.....XD

Anyway, enjoy.....

______________________________________________________________________________________

**Warnings:** AU, and major, major OOC's

**Reminders:** This is _not _a crossover. No matter how many characters that come from a wide variety of animes I place in this story. I simply do not like OC's. (since I'm no good in making one)

**Fiction Rating:** T

**Summary:** She will become Japan's greatest weapon, as long as she falls in love.

He is China's greatest hope, and chance of survival, until he falls victim into a power not even he, as a general of China's greatest battalion, could defeat. He is China's strongest man, until he finds himself falling in love. To his greatest enemy...

**Disclaimer: **No matter how much I beg, and plead and cry, I won't own CCS (and all those other anime characters).... EVER!

______________________________________________________________________________________

**II. SOBS**

_Syaoran smirked as well. "Of course."_

-

-

It's been a few days since Sakura met her new guardian. Dr. Tomoyo Daidouji, she introduced herself as.

Sakura's first impression of the woman was that she was too cheerful for her own good. Rattled on and on about things Sakura didn't even understand. Sometimes, she would even talk about these unknown objects she named 'dresses.' And how she thought that Sakura was cute and would be a great model for her works of art.

Sakura never understood why the doctor thought of her as "cute." Once, when she had the courage to ask Hatori-sensei what _cute_ means, she was told that it implies that a person attractive in a child-like way. And that led her to somehow dislike the woman a little.

She was _15_. Or at least, that was what she was told. A fifteen-year-old girl could hardly be called a child, right? Much less, _cute_. She wasn't some two-year-old girl who still wouldn't know how to walk and think things over for herself.

Sometimes, the woman would even insist on watching her eat and would freak out once she misses..... _Kami-sama_ was she _two_? (AN: That means two-years-old)

But then, one day, Dr. Daidouji insisted that she needed fresh air and helped her outside. And Sakura was fascinated.

Outside her own little room was a completely different world.

Everything seemed alive and moving and colorful. And she could spend hours and hours just looking at it or talking to Tomoyo, who would tell her different stories about each of the fascinating creatures she'd see or would just sing a lovely melody that would always lull Sakura to a peaceful sleep.

It was then, that she realized, Tomoyo wasn't such a bad companion, after all.

-

-

It was a few months later, when she was outside with Tomoyo, that things seemed a little, well, _different_. The trees had lost their usual green luster, the flowers refused to bloom and animals simply do not poke their little heads out of the bushes anymore.

"It's winter," was the only explaination she got. She made a mental note to ask Hatori-sensei what winter is later.

"What happens during winter?" she asked Tomoyo.

"Well..... you'll see pretty soon."

And soon, indeed, little white droplets suddenly fell out of the sky, covering everything in white blankets and sheets. They were cold, Sakura found out as she tried to catch the little things, but they only melted in her hands.

Tomoyo bent down and touched the whitened ground. "Snow."

"Snow," Sakura repeated, enjoying thoroughly the feel of the cold little things as they landed on her hair, her lashes, her skin. She giggled. "It's cold."

Tomoyo smiled. "Wake up early tomorrow, Sakura, and come here as the sun rises. It will be nice."

Sakura nodded eagerly.

-

-

Sure enough, Sakura woke early next morning and dressed herself in the warmest clothes she could find. She ran all the way to the gardens, that, she was out of breath and extremely fushed when she got there.

But where was Tomoyo? She promised that she would come......

Her thoughts were cut off, as she watched the sun rise slowly in the sky in a multitude of magnificent colors. She gasped as she saw the garden slowly come to life. Frozen tendrils reflected off the sun's light and in a minute, everything was shining like there were diamonds all around her. Myriads of colors filled the garden and danced before her eyes, she felt like dancing herself. And the sky. It was so blue and seemed to be inviting her to touch it. It felt so close.

It was so beautiful. Peaceful.

She, once again glanced to the trees, only to find her gaze caught and locked in the gaze of a man. His deep brown eyes were captivating and his male features wonderfully outllined. His unruly chestnut hair only made him even more attractive to Sakura eyes.

She felt her heart beat much faster and louder than normal, that, she was sure, that man could hear it. She felt butterflies flitting happily in her stomach and heat suddenly found its way to her already flushed face.

The man smiled and she felt her heart skip a beat.

Then, she knew no more.

-

-

Tomoyo ran all the way to the laboratory gardens. She was late. She was very late. Sakura must be very pissed, by now.

It was the fault of that stupid alarm clock. She even _actually_ got out of her way to set it to a suitable time, only to find it broken in the morning. Okay, maybe, she should have checked if it was fine the night before, but it couldn't have been set if it was already broken, right?

Hell, she wouldn't even have woken up, if not for that mild explosion.

But that was the least of her worries. The explosion wasn't _that _huge. It probably was caused by something like someone putting the wrong chemicals together, or a great, big, heavy box falling down on the room above hers (She hoped that was not the cause, though, because if it was, those movers would be yelled on by Dr. Tsunade. Everyone knew that the departmental manager of the laboratory wasn't exactly a morning person.) It wasn't enough to cause too much a damage, anyway. But _was_ enough to wake Tomoyo up, at the very least.

She was very much surprised, though, to find the general manager standing in the front lobby, a frown evident on her face. Her coat looked like it had been strewn carelessly and her hair, in their usual pigtails, looked very much in disarray.

She almost lost her footing as she skidded to a stop in front of the other doctor.

"Well, a pleasant morning to you, Tomoyo," Tsunade greeted, nodding her head in Tomoyo's direction.

"Good morning to you, too, Tsunade."

"Were you heading towards somewhere in particular?" the older doctor asked.

"Yes," Tomoyo answered and inclined her head to the direction of the garden.

"The garden?!"

Tomoyo suddenly felt uneasy at the elder's flabbergasted expression.

"Y..yes."

"But haven't you seen?"

"Seen what?" Tomoyo inquired politely.

Tsunade sighed and turned her head to look outside one of the wide windows of the laboratory. "The garden is no more."

-

-

'How troublesome,' was Kyouya Ootori's first thought as he sighed and looked at the results of the tests in the clipboard.

He had to be woken up. And so early in the morning, too, to do some tests and look over some girl who was alright, to begin with. Plus, Hatori Sohma was here. He could have done much better than Kyouya could dare of dream of, and yet, here he was, studying these papers at _7:00_ in the morning on a _Saturday_.

Oh, yes. Nothing made him more happy than spending a glorious Saturday morning doing tests in the lab, rather than sleeping in until the later part of the afternoon, when someone right here was _present_ and could have done a _better_ job.

A knock.

Kyouya sighed again. "Enter."

Speak of the devil. Hatori Sohma, in all his grace and glory entered the room, where Kyouya was, just a while ago, mulling over and entertaining thoughts of sleep.

"I assume you want the results?"

Exchanging pleasantries at a very early time in the morning was something Kyouya Ootori wasn't used to. And it won't be starting now.

"Yes."

"Perhaps it would be prudent to tell you to become even more guarded in the presence of your patient, doctor," Kyouya started.

Raising an elegant eyebrow, Hatori sat down and muttered a soft, "Excuse me?"

Kyouya smirked. "Your patient's results are all positive. Something has triggered the software inside her to activate, thus, the little garden incident a while ago."

"Are you saying...?"

Kyouya nodded. "I'm afraid your patient has fallen in love."

-

TBC...

-

Well, what do you think? I'm sorry if the chapter's not much. I'm in a sort of mini-writer's block phase here and I can't think of anything. (Oooh, btw, I'll give you guys a guess as to who Sakura fell in love with.... (I've given enough indicatora, haven't I? tee...hee.. And noticed two more wayward charcters? One from Naruto and Ouran, ne?)

Plus, classes resume next week, so I have to study. And study. And study. And study some more. At least, after I memorize the elements in the periodic table and master the thingies of mnemonics..... Chemistry, anyone?

So, _do_ leave a comment, darlings....

Always remember, a review a day keeps muscle pains and writer's block away...

_Signed and sealed,_

_Blue-feathered Wings_


	4. Chapter 3: Snivels

**AN: **Gomen, if I wasn't able to update yesterday.... Waaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!

So, basically, most of this chapter is told in......drumroll, please......dun...dun...dun....duuuun..... _**SAKURA'S POV**_......!!!!! XD

Anyway, I have nothing more important to say, but..... classes will resume this week (oh, the _joy_....-rolls eyes-), so updates will only happen about once a week....? School tends to have the ability to harrass my nerves and kill my imagination (if I have any)..... so please be patient....ne?

Oh... and my personalized replies to my wonderful, wonderful reviewers....

Ao Kudo: I'll do my best, ne?

Kawii-Neko-Neko-Chan: Arigato.... I heart your pen name....-squeals-

Fantasies-Within: You're my new best friend!!!!!!!!! (note how the author is a sucker for praises) Ooooh, genius question.... I'm sorry, if I haven't cleared_ that _up... I'm really sorry if I caused confusion, or, anything... _**(EVERYONE MUST READ THIS BEFORE YOU CONTINUE ON TO THIS CHAPTER OR ELSE YOU WILL BE THROWN INTO A SEA OF CONFUSION--------- YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED)**_ [the author is a lazy girl...he..he] No, normal people aren't allowed. But.....Syaoran got seven failed spying attempts, right? Even though those attempts failed... he still managed to establish some connections with Japan (no one can be trusted in war....), so he ended up..eto... getting himself a job as a lab assistant to.... who else can you think of..... Eriol-kun! **ERIOL IS NOT A BAD GUY (no way in hell!)**.... He has just been fooled by one of his colleagues to think that my dear Syaoran is.... well, you know, Japanese _and_ smart _and_ great at science _and_ Japanese _and_ Japanese (need I say more?)... Of course, he doesn't use the name Syaoran... Japanese people aren't dumb, y'know. If he _did_ use Syaoran, Sakura wouldn't have seen him handsome and alive. Instead, she would have seen him dead, bloodied, mangled, whatever you want to use to describe something that happens to a general of the enemy discovered in your territory.... You'll know the poor anime dude I stole Syaoran's Japanese name from soon.... (please be reminded that the author does not do OC's...not even names...) I'm sooooo sorry 'bout this... I hope I got it all cleared up.... -insert apologetic grin here-

______________________________________________________________________________________

**Warnings:** AU, and major, major OOC's

**Reminders:** This is _not _a crossover. No matter how many characters that come from a wide variety of animes I place in this story. I simply do not like OC's. (since I'm no good in making one)

**Fiction Rating:** T

**Summary:** She will become Japan's greatest weapon, as long as she falls in love.

He is China's greatest hope, and chance of survival, until he falls victim into a power not even he, as a general of China's greatest battalion, could defeat. He is China's strongest man, until he finds himself falling in love. To his greatest enemy...

**Disclaimer:** I only own my CPU, monitor, computer, bed, pillows, all my school stuff, all other unnecessary stuff..... the list just goes on and on.... But I doubt CCS (and all other anime characters) will turn up in that list anytime soon...... –pouts-

______________________________________________________________________________________

**III. SNIVELS**

_Kyouya nodded. "I'm afraid your patient has fallen in love."_

-

-

_When I sleep, I dream._

_When I dream, I don't know what happens... Just that I'm lost._

_I'm lost because I don't recognize those people's faces. I'm lost because I don't recognize the place at all. I'm lost, because I oddly, feel at home in my dream. Feel warm whenever I see those smiling faces. I don't feel suffocated. I don't feel scared. I don't feel anything. Nothing, but happiness._

_Strange. I've never felt this way about anything before. Not when I'm with Hatori-sensei, or Tomoyo, or by myself in the gardens. I don't even dream of them. I don't dream when Tomoyo sings to me a lullaby, or when I sleep on my own, or even on those times when someone comes in and injects me with something that makes me want to sleep._

_The place I dream of.... was beautiful. Breathtaking. The lab gardens can't even compare to this. _

_There was a mansion. A big, gleaming mansion of wonderful, blazing red, I could swear it was on fire. On some parts, red gave way to many more different hues, sometimes orange, sometimes peach, or sometimes just the plain white I get to see quite often in the lab._

_All around the mansion were wonderful bushes and shrubs and stalks of many different colors. There were flowers and butterflies and birds and many other animals I have never seen before._

_Then, there were the trees. Oh, those beautiful, beautiful trees. They bear the most wonderful flowers I've ever seen. Delicate as a snowflake, and as pink as Tomoyo's face whenever she gets a call from someone she calls Dr. Hiiragizawa. I see the dainty buds open slowly and whenever the wind blew..... It was like you were caught in a snow of those flimsy petals, as they circle around you, their wonderful perfume floating in the air._

_I dream of people, too. Many different kinds of people. Smiling people, frowning people, angry people, crying people. But mostly, I dream of a little girl._

_A smiling, beautiful, happy little girl. Her wonderful, twinkling green eyes were the best kind of green I ever saw. Her lashes were long, her skin was evenly tanned, her cheeks were the color of pink roses, her posture was refined, her grace was incomparable and her hair was a long curly wave of auburn-brown. It made me a little uneasy with myself. It was just... that she looked like me, and yet, she didn't look exactly like me. Everything about her was brighter. Better in more ways than one could count._

_But every time she smiled, I feel at ease again. She made me want to smile, too. It was like her smile was a contagious medicine to all the troubles I have in my mind._

_I would see her spend time with her family. _

_A father. A mother. A brother. Some more things she possesses that I do not. I don't have a family. That's what they told me._

_The more I see her enjoying time, may it be by herself, with her family, with other people or with nature, the more I try to picture myself in the shoes of that little girl. I would see myself as the one laughing, the one being hugged. The one being loved._

_A warm feeling would start to spread all over my body. A warm, happy, tingly feeling. Is this what it felt like? Is this what it _feels_ like? Is this what you feel when you love?_

_Funny.... I didn't have this feeling when I'm with Tomoyo. Nor with Hatori-sensei. I don't ever remember feeling this way outside of my dream land, except for that one moment. That magical moment when someone.... When a man looked at me and _smiled_ at me like I was special. He made me feel like I was important. His smile.... wasn't one of those empty smiles everyone in the lab gave me. It wasn't like those friendly smiles that would never reach Tomoyo's and Hatori-sensei's eyes. His smile wasn't guarded. It wasn't forced, or empty. His smile was warm. Loving._

_Was he a dream, too? Was he part of this dream? If he was, then, I'd rather that I don't wake up ever again. I'd rather lose myself in this make-believe world, where everything is...... Where everything feels good and wonderful and nice. _

_I'd leave everything in that other world. I'd leave the lab. I'd leave Tomoyo. I'd leave Hatori-sensei. It won't be easy, but, I'll do it. I'll do it for this._

_For this dream. _

_For my dream of a little girl. _

_A little girl who loved, was loved and fell in love....._

-

-

Bright, green eyes opened to an intense, overhead light.

As the eyes adjusted, consciousness started flooding into the petite body of a certain auburn-haired girl.

"Sakura?"

A voice the girl knew all too well.

"Tomoyo," she acknowledged.

A happy shout was heard from a short distance. "Thank goodness! Thank Kami-sama! Oh, I was so worried about you! What happened?! I heard that you were in the garden the time of the accident! Are you hurt? Does any part of your body feel numb? Any broken bones? Internal bleeding? Dislocation? Fracture? Burns? If you have burns, is it in the first, second or third degree?......"

"Tomoyo... If I was hurt _that_ badly, I'd be dead," Sakura said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I...I guess... But what exactly _did _happen?"

If Sakura knew how, she'd have rolled her eyes.

"I...I was in the garden, like you told me to...you weren't there yet (at this, Tomoyo flashed a sheepish grin), but.... but I saw... a man," Sakura sighed dreamily.

Tomoyo couldn't help but notice how the subject's eyes twinkled at the mention of that _man._

"He has the most dreamy eyes..."

"Sakura," Tomoyo smiled. "You've fallen in love."

As the subject gave a start, Tomoyo couldn't refrain from laughing.

"But...I..I...couldn't have... he... I.... it's... not.... I don't.... it can't.... I..... and..... I couldn't, r..right?" Stutters accompanied by blushes.

"Yup," Tomoyo nodded once. "You're in love."

"Tomoyo..." Sakura's serious tone suddenly caused a change of atmosphere in the white room. Tension suddenly started to seep in from all the corners.

Tomoyo knew that this conversation would somehow become a long one, so she seated herself in the chair beside Sakura's bed and waited for her to continue.

"H..how...can you.... What does it feel like? To love?"

Tomoyo sighed and smiled wistfully. "Honestly? I don't know."

"You don't?"

"I've never fallen in love before, Sakura. I don't know what it feels like. I don't have the slightest idea, either. It's because of the war, probably. No one can trust another long enough for them to fall in love. The same applies to me. But, I _do_ know that there's gotta be a reason why people want it, crave for it so much."

Sakura cocked her head to the side. "And what is that?"

"Probably," Tomoyo said, smiling again. "Probably because, it's the closest thing we have to peace. It's the closest connection we have to what our world was before. A world where we still live in harmony with one another. An impossible dream, right? Peace. We'd only get that when we could use magic or other illogical things. Maybe that's another thing about love. The closest thing we have to magic."

Tears. Sakura suddenly found those salty crystals making their way down her cheeks in a pattern not discernable to someone like her. To think, she was this close, _this close_ to forsaking the world that needed her help. That needed help to make it a better place, not only for her, but for everyone who dwells in it.

"I'm sorry," Sakura whispered, shaking her head. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.."

"Shhh," Tomoyo whispered, wiping Sakura's tears with a handkerchief. "Don't cry. Don't cry, Sakura. Always remember: a lady shouldn't cry. She shouldn't show her tears to anyone. For the smile of the lady is, by far, the most precious gift she could offer to the world. Her smile beats the luster of all the beautiful stones and riches and stands firm through all the tests of time."

-

-

When Sakura calmed down enough for her to sleep, Tomoyo left.

The only trace of her being on the room was a single paper, where two words were written neatly in Japanese letters. The same elegant script filled all of Dr. Tomoyo Daidouji's notebooks, letters and documents.

Two words.

_I'm sorry._

-

TBC...

-

I'm sorry if this chapter is crappy. Just say it..... I know it's _that_ bad... I'm sort of having a major freak-out (OH MY GOD!!!! CLASSES RESUME TWO DAYS FROM NOW!!!) See?

So please, your comments for the improvement of the chapters are very much appreciated. I'm hoping I don't have to post something as lame as this ever again.....

Gomen nasai.... –cries-

Always remember, a review a day keeps muscle pains and writer's block away...

_Signed and sealed,_

_Blue-feathered Wings_


	5. Chapter 4: Weeps

**AN: **Okie, today's probably gonna be the last day of my life (school resumes tomorrow...waaaaaah!!!!!) So updates will come over in Saturdays or Sundays..... Teachers harrass my nerves......

And to my beloved reviewers.....

Noelle Smith the Snow Queen: I'll continue.... don't worry.... You don't need to beg!!! –goes into frenzied panic- Btw, I feel like I know you somewhere –grins evilly- he...he...

xanimegalx: Maa, life is mean.... –pouts- O.O Of course, you'd get to see more Fuji and Syaoran.... he (Fuji) plays an important (or maybe semi-important) role in this fic.....

FunFlirtyFlute: -thinks things over- Eto..... I don't think I've ever heard of that movie.... Demo, I'd like to watch it....! Thanks for the enlightenment!

Fantasies-Within: Reviews always trigger me to update! –eyes sparkle- You'll read Syaoran pretty soon.... Maybe he'll appear in this chapter.... But then again, maybe not.... tee...hee... Oooh... and I already _did_ drop by some of your fics.... I have a tendency to do that.... I absolutely heart them!!!!! Though I think I only reviewed in the most recent fic I read..... His Footprints, ne?..... I'm a lazy girl..... I have this weird notion that clicking over to login in fanfiction takes a tremendous amount of energy..... By the way, as an add-on to that review...... should I still _add more adjectives_? I don't think my review did justice to your work..... XD... So you're a Gemini? ..... I'm a Pisces.... weee!!!

______________________________________________________________________________________

**Warnings:** AU, and major, major OOC's

**Reminders:** This is _not _a crossover. No matter how many characters that come from a wide variety of animes I place in this story. I simply do not like OC's. (since I'm no good in making one)

**Fiction Rating:** T

**Summary:** She will become Japan's greatest weapon, as long as she falls in love.

He is China's greatest hope, and chance of survival, until he falls victim into a power not even he, as a general of China's greatest battalion, could defeat. He is China's strongest man, until he finds himself falling in love. To his greatest enemy...

**Disclaimer:** When I'm old, dying and _**probably**_ rich, I _might_ own CCS (and all those other anime characters)..... But for now, my mind is only set in dreaming..... –sighs-

______________________________________________________________________________________

**IV. WEEPS**

_I'm sorry._

-

-

Haruhi Fujioka sighed as she watched Eriol hand over some files to his assistant and told him to leave the room immediately.

Her eyes trailed the assistant's movement until the door had long closed behind him. "Must you act so coldly to an assistant, Eriol?"

She turned around to be met by the man's supercilious smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

She bit her lip as she weaved her way in the rather overly-furnished office. She settled down with a sigh on one of the plush couches that faced the doctor's mahogany desk. "Sure you don't."

Eriol, at the very least, had the decency to look thoughtful. "I don't trust him."

"If you don't, why didn't you turn him down?" She inquired.

That smile, again. "You know Kabuto. Refusing him would be..... Not even _I_ could refuse that intolerable bastard."

"Frankly, I, too, do wonder...... You could have gotten that Len Tsukimori kicked out the moment he stepped into your office.... So, why didn't you do it?"

"Your queries tire me, Haruhi," Eriol said, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. A headache was well on the way. "But, to be blunt, that man is just plain perfect."

"Which implies?"

"Whenever I do _try_ to get him into some mess so that I could be given reson to fire the guy, he ends up getting out of it easily. Quickly, too. I think he's starting to become suspicious of me, as well. If he keeps on prying like this, he might be able to find out about 24KU12A."

If Haruhi wasn't brought up properly, her eyes would have bulged out of their sockets. "You didn't tell him about the test subject?!"

At this, Eriol smirked. "As far as my little Tsukimori-kun is concerned, 24KU12A is just a subject who survived one of the government's failed 'against-the-law-experiments.' All he knows is that the government is trying to keep her existence a secret, lest the authories find out about it."

"Really, Eriol," the brunette said, shaking her head. "If you don't stop this now, you'd be digging a big enough hole to bury yourself in."

"I've got everything covered, Dr. Haruhi Fujioka. No need to worry about it. Japan would do better without him..... I just have to somehow find a flaw in him, somewhere......"

Haruhi could have laughed. "I get it. It's not that you don't want to fire him, it's just that you _can't_ fire him."

-

-

"Very well. Meeting adjourned," a rough, manly voice declared as everyone started to stand up one by one, to give pats and exchange words in the lines of _congratulations_ to the still seated Hatori Sohma.

Hatori, on the other hand, didn't bother to listen to any of those compliments. Just an occasional nod and grunt here and there to tell them that he was listening and that he appreciated it. Another article added to his already growing pile of lies.

On an extremely spur-of-the-moment notion to, at the very least, protect his friend's feelings, Hatori had, for the past hour and a half, lied through his teeth about the condition of 24KU12A.

He had told those scientists, who were dumb enough to believe him, that his patient, while sure to be in love, had forgotten the man she had felt it for. He also told them, that the only thing she remembered was that the man had brown hair. He decided that that would be a safe enough bet, as most people, or scientists and subjects in the laboratory, for that matter, had brown hair.

So now, the scientists have decided to leave it to the subject to remember, relying on the absurd fact that she cannot forget the face of the man she fell in love with.

Hatori didn't care for all of them. Or for what they thought was true. He didn't care for any of their opinions just like they didn't care for him or for 24KU12A. Hatori knew that all they ever cared about was their names in a golden plaque of recognition that would declare their usefulness to Japan. Thus, this 'special treatment.'

Hatori knew that they were, by all means, very disposable. He could even only count with his fingers the scientists who _did_ know something on this project, other that what the government had permitted to be released. All others were just as clueless as the Japanese citizens themselves.

His train of thought was cut off when he received a rather familiar pat on his back.

When his eyes started to focus, he saw Shigure Sohma's face grinning down at him.

"Well, well, umedetou gozaimas, 'Tori," the man declared, still grinning.

Hatori merely raised an eyebrow as he stood up from his chair, to see the conference room totally deserted. So much for special treatment.

Shigure followed him like a dog on the leash as he started walking out of the room.

"I'm sure, Ayame would be very glad to hear about this wonderful development, ne?"

If anything, Shigure seemed unfazed with his glare.

"You will _not_ say anything to Ayame about this," Hatori ordered coldly, as his mind shuddered at the many phone calls, flowers and gifts he might receive from his (for the lack of a better term) _childish_ friend once he found out about this.

"But 'Tori," Shigure pretended to whine. "You won't deny Ayame of this privilege, will you?"

A grunt.

"After all, this _is _Japan's triumph."

-

-

Syusuke Fuji had ordered the calvary to stop once he caught sight of the border of East Japan.

He was resting in his tent when his blue-haired, bespectacled second-in-command came in with a smirk.

"Yes, Oshitari?" Fuji said, turning his chair around to face the man.

Oshitari Yuushi smirked again before settling down into one of the chairs beside his general.

"The men in both your army and Syaoran's are ready, for your orders of attack. But the captains are troubled. There seems to be, as the spies on the border have reported, great unusual activities in East Japan. It's as if something.... some news or happening...... is making the Japanese soldiers enthusiastic."

"Indeed," the honey-haired general said, thoughtfully staring at the map of Japan sitting at about five feet away from him. "This point in time will determine the outcome of this war. And Japan....They seem to be in great spirits. But it doesn't matter. I will break them."

"And Syaoran?" Oshitari asked.

"We will attack once he gets back," Fuji said idly, taking his dagger out by its hilt.

"You don't think he is going to be successful in seeking information, do you?"

There was a hint of smugness in his voice, too obvious than not.

"Tell me, Oshitari, what do _you_ think?" Fuji asked, calmly playing with the dagger and acting like it wasn't some weapon that could kill when it wanted to.

"Japan's people maybe be fools, but they are not stupid," Oshitari answered, smirking. "Even with Kabuto's help, Syaoran _might_ not get the information he wants....."

"Correction," Fuji said, cutting him off. "Syaoran will _not_ get the information he wants. If seven well-trained spies can't, then, Syaoran, who was only trained to fight and command armies will certainly not be able to."

"So why did you let him go?"

It was Fuji's turn to smirk. "If you don't know the answer to that, Oshitari, then you do not know me."

Of course.... The answer came, quick as lightning. Fuji, as Oshitari and most of China is well-aware of, is a sadist, by nature.

"Still, I would've expected you to anticipate that Syaoran would, at least, have even the smallest amount of valuable information when he gets back. You wouldn't want to be wasting time for nothing, would you?"

"We're in no hurry, Oshitari," Fuji said, smiling. "Wine tastes best when you let it sit still for some moments before you drink."

"It will also get spoiled if you wait for too long," Oshitari reminded him.

At this, Fuji laughed.

"Oh, you _do_ amuse me so, Oshitari."

Oshitari scoffed, but tried to stay in topic. "You really expect Syaoran to be running back to us without _anything_ at all?"

Fuji picked up his dagger as he shrugged. "Doesn't matter." He raised his dagger and aimed it at the center of the map of Japan, where the seat of government, marked by Japan's emblem was drawn in detail. "Whether or not Syaoran is successful with his spying, Japan _will_ fall." His dagger cleanly hit the government building.

For a person who just threw a weapon across the tent to hit an extremely miniscule building perfectly, Fuji, Oshitari decided, looked extremely normal.

But his worries disappeared when Fuji turned his head to him and smiled. _"Vena, vedi, vecchi."_

Oshitari smirked.

-

TBC...

-

"Vena, vedi, vecchi" is some phrase I got from some book, which, translated to the glorious beauty of English means "I came, I saw, I conquered." ..................... Come to think of it, I don't own that phrase, either.

Just a reminder to you all.... Fuji is not the antagonist, here..... Honestly, he's not..... So Fuji fans (I'm a Fuji fan myself....) don't go jumping to conclusions..... okay?

Uhhhhh... I'm starting to think that I'm dragging too much characters from other anime shows to this fic.... What do you think?....

Oh yes.... and do comment. Leaving a review for the fic is healthy..... At least I think it is....

Always remember, a review a day keeps muscle pains and writer's block away...

_Signed and sealed,_

_Blue-feathered Wings_


	6. Chapter 5: Whimpers

**AN: **Many, many months without update!!!! Maa, I'm sorry for that! School sucks! So if you needed someone to blame for this, blame it on school. I mean, who would think of initiating declamation presentations, oral examinations and tons and thousands of tests (not to mention a play critique) just days after the break? Bad school!!!

_C__ome on_. Do teachers live in this world to bring bad news, bad news and _more_ bad news to their students? I _had _to do a stupid quilting project. And.... sewing isn't exactly my cup of tea. (The million-and-one pricks on my hands attest to that. I swear, I'm like the only person in the world who could wear thimbles on all my ten fingers and _still _find a way to get pricked.)

Sorry for the rant. But... ranting is good for the soul! So rant away people!!

But, anyway, we're on a major break now, so I'll be able to update. ^ _ ^

[fanfare] Review Replies!!!

xanimegalx: Hai! Len tsukimori is from La Corda. He the one who plays the violin, if I remeber correctly. he...he.. Just tell me if I got it wrong. I'll try my best, ok?

Kawii-Neko-Neko-Chan: Weeeeeeeee!!!! I love you already!!! Arigato.... Oh, and yeah, you're right. I can't seem to remember what got to my head when I changed his name..... I'll keep that in mind if I write another fic (I'm hoping I could... he..he..). I still can't get over my love for your penname!! I heart it!!!!

Ao Kudo: Don't 'cha worry! I'll do everything in my power!!

Fantasies-Within: Arigato! I wait for reviews all the time!!! I like the way you review, though.... hmmm..... In fact, I like the way all my reviewers review!!! XD I love His Footprints, as well. I'm sorry about the last chapter. I was in a paranoid writers' block phase. he...he... I always wanted to be a Gemini (mostly because translated to English, it means The Twins. I have an odd fetish for twins. I don't know why.) I can't count how many times I glared at the calendar wanting the date of my birthday to magically be moved to a date that would make me a Gemini. Sadly, I'm still a Pisces. Don't get me wrong. I love Pisces. Just love Gemini more. tee...hee....

Noelle Smith the Snow Queen: -gasp- I didn't know that! Why didn't you tell me? As for your first comment ... well, would he...he... suffice as an answer? –grins sheepishly-

______________________________________________________________________________________

**Warnings:** AU, and major, major OOC's

**Reminders:** This is _not _a crossover. No matter how many characters that come from a wide variety of animes I place in this story. I simply do not like OC's. (since I'm no good in making one)

**Fiction Rating:** T

**Summary:** She will become Japan's greatest weapon, as long as she falls in love.

He is China's greatest hope, and chance of survival, until he falls victim into a power not even he, as a general of China's greatest battalion, could defeat. He is China's strongest man, until he finds himself falling in love. To his greatest enemy...

**Disclaimer: **I'd probably own CCS (and all those other anime characters) when pigs would grow wings and fly or when beds would start wearing skirts..... (imagine that!)...... –grins-

That means never, if you don't get my point.

______________________________________________________________________________________

**V. WHIMPERS**

_Oshitari smirked as Fuji turned his head to him and smiled. "Vena, vedi, vecchi."_

-

-

Syaoran knew that Eriol knew that he was not to be trusted. What with all the indications the scientist have given him, it was plain obvious. To his well-trained senses, anyway.

But it didn't take a genius to know that. Even the most clueless person who know that the doctor disliked him. Disliked him with a passion.

But still, that didn't stop Syaoran from poking his head to Japanese business. _Private _Japanese business. That's probably why the guy hated him so much. Because he can keep his guileful head out of something that wasn't supposed to be his concern.

Syaoran couldn't care less about what he thinks. As long as he was careful, it was fine. As long as no one, other than Dr. Hiiragizawa himself suspected him, it was fine.

That very same thought drove him to go marching down the corridors towards the burnt down garden at such an inconvenient hour.

Half of the full moon was covered by the clouds, allowing shadows to dance right before his eyes. Not that he was scared, of course. Just guarded. Simply guarded.

Yes, that must be it.

He just wanted to find out more about the explosion. He hadn't been told anything about it, and Dr. Hiiragizawa had dismissed the topic soon as it was started by a simple flick of a hand and a murmured excuse about an accident. Another indicator that the man didn't trust him. He was just here to search for some indicators about what might have caused the explosion. Investigation, that was what he was here for.

But, why, oh why, was his mind far away from the scene in front of him? Why was he seeing a hallucination of that day?

That day when the sun was shining down on the still, intact garden. When snow covered most of the land, when crystal water drops sparkled in the morning light, when everything was a wonderful epitome of beauty. And the most wonderful picture of them all, sitting at the very middle with such a warm smile and flushed cheeks, whose charm he, one rumored to possess a stone heart, cannot resist. And those wonderful, twinkling emeralds that fell seamlessly into place in that perfect puzzle that was a girl.

That day, she looked at him with such innocence, he couldn't help but smile.

Yes, he smiled. He remembered that smile. For that smile was different.

Different from the smiles he gave to his family and friends. He gave them warm, yet guarded smiles. Syusuke, of course, was an exception. The smiles directed to Syusuke were carefree with great hints of teasing and laughter. The Chinese rarely see him smile, but if they did, it would be an arrogant one, with and enormous traces of pride.

But the smile he gave to the girl was loving. No barriers, no walls. He had shown her entirely what he was feeling right there. That's what made it different.

What made _her_ special.

And though he tried to deny it so much, he realized that the unknown girl he had seen that day had become an inescapable part of his life.

His thoughts were cut off once his well-trained senses noted the slight movement of branches caused momentarily by the stiff night air.

But when a soft but piercing cry echoed through the silent night, he realized. There had been no breeze at all.

-

-

Tomoyo would be very, very angry. At least she will be, after the concern. Not that she would bother on playing with Tomoyo's feelings on things she needn't know. After all, what Tomoyo didn't know wouldn't hurt her, right?

Wrong! Sakura's mind shouted as she tried to mentally concentrate on keeping her balance on the fragile-looking branch. (Tomoyo had shown her how to climb trees. She tried once, but insisted that she had more than enough tries to last her a lifetime. Funny, she'd have to eat her words now, of all times.) This was very, very wrong!

Sakura shook her head, her thoughts contradicting her better logic. There was an animal that needed her help here. A helpless animal that must be cold. That must be lonely. That _must_ be helped. That _must_ be taken care of. Was it worth the risk? Of course it was. The animals were part of the world she wanted to save, too. What if Tomoyo asked what she did last night? Then, she'd say she slept. Won't that be lying? Technically, it wouldn't. She _did _ sleep. Only for about half the night, maybe, but that would still be sleeping. So, she'd have told Tomoyo what she did during the night. Just not everything. _Besides_, if Tomoyo would have wanted to know _everything_ she would have phrased her question so that it would at least be more _specific_, wouldn't she? Yes, Sakura was justified at all aspects.

But as she looked down once more, at the five-feet distance she had from the ground, everything still screamed wrong. Especially when the branch supporting her looked thin, dying and very, very breakable.

So breakable, that in fact, the slightest change in pressure would probably cause it to break. Changes like the night air. Snow. (Thankfully, snow let up for a few days. Or so Tomoyo said.) And of course, Sakura's weight.

True enough, the branch cracked. And before Sakura could reach out to the trunk (that looked almost as fragile as the branch, just a teensy bit studier) for support, she fell down along with the branch.

A shrill scream echoed in the air. It took a moment for Sakura to register that the scream was _hers_.

_Kami-sama_, she thought as she felt the wind whipping her hair and clothes into disarray.

She closed her eyes waiting for the 'light beyond the tunnel' or the 'life flashing before her eyes' or whatever happens when people fall down from a tree, hit their head on the ground and die.

The impact must be painful though. And.... gross. She tried not to think of splattered blood or breakage of the skull and concentrated more on falling.

Something, she realized after a few short beats, that wasn't happening anymore.

Was she dead? Certainly not. She couldn't feel any of the 'blood coming out of her head scenario' and there wasn't even a dark tunnel.

Her eyes cracked open.

To see the man from her dream, his soft, warm arms securely wrapping her to his lean, muscular chest.

So, she really _must_ be dead. Oh, good Kami-sama, if this is what heaven feels like, she'd die a thousand times over.

"Are you alright?"

Her heart thudded in her chest, its beating already too erratic, faster than normal. Heat rushed to her face and she felt it slowly tinting her cheeks a darker shade of red. It took her a few minutes to remember how to breathe.

And a few more for her to decide that she _was_ alive, after all.

-

-

Hatori sighed as he downed his fifth cup of coffee, not counting the ones he had for the past three hours. His conversation with his colleague still in his mind.

He looked to the bedroom he shared with his wife and heard the soft rustling of the sheets, a telltale sign that Kana was waking up.

His wife grinned at him sheepishly as she reached the kitchen counter, her hair a little rumpled, her face still sleepy.

A grin that faded once she took in the number of mugs that stood, dripping from their previous trip to the dishwasher, beside the sink. (Hatori was not one to use a mug more than once at one time.)

Her soft hands tugged at Hatori's effectively stealing his latest cup of coffee away from him.

"Hatori, you're a doctor," she said, shaking her head slowly. "You must know the consequences of too much caffeine in your system."

"What if I'm a caffeine aficionado?" Hatori asked, steling the cup away from Kana's weak, sleepy grip.

"You know better."

Hatori smiled lovingly as he took another sip of coffee. "I was just trying to think."

"You can think well without drinking coffee," Kana pointed out.

"Coffee helps me think."

"No, it doesn't," she argued, taking the cup out of his hand again. "It _helps_ you become unhealthy. Talk to me, instead. At least, I'm healthier than coffee." She grinned.

Hatori couldn't help but agree as he traced the contours on Kana's familiar face. "True. You're more beautiful than coffee, as well."

She beamed.

"It's starting," Hatori whispered, his head tilted to the ceiling, his tone changing from light to serious.

Kana nodded, understanding. "The assault." Then, "How?"

"The tests. Ever since the explosion, they knew that Sakura....that the software was activated. The tests were just a cover-up. Well, they _did_ take tests. But before that, they already inputed the coordinates of the Chinese capital."

"I hate to think that we're using her," Kana said, her voice already breaking into sobs. "The poor girl..."

"I know," Hatori murmured, kissing the top of Kana's head. "I know."

-

-

"Sakura," the girl said pointing to herself.

Once Syaoran had carried her to a flat suface and she had recovered – from shock or.... _well_, she blushed – he had gotten to asking the girl for a name.

"And you?" she asked him, her head cocking to her side.

"Syaoran," he said, a small part of his mind registering the fact that he told her his real name, and not the one he used here.

Syusuke, he hoped, would forgive him for being careless. His mother certainly would not.

"Syaoran," she smiled. "Thanks a lot."

He felt like he was the one blushing now, so, he looked down and mumbled an almost incoherent, "Welcome."

"I guess I would have to keep this away from Tomoyo," she said, more to herself than to him. "She'd be very worried if she found out. She would never allow me out. Ever. And, I..... I want to see you again."

"You're not telling anyone _anything_?" Syaoran asked, looking at her – his face had lost a little of the red hue. Another part of him mentally rejoiced at the fact that Sakura wanted to see him again.

Sakura shrugged. "No. I wouldn't want anyone knowing that I fell off a tree. No one would suspect. I mean, those branches falling off aren't downright rare. Besides, I wouldn't want a sign telling them that I'm a loser."

"I'm sure you wouldn't need a sign," Syaoran teased lightly.

Sakura pouted and Syaoran chuckled.

"Anyway, thanks very much. For catching me," she giggled. "It's almost like you're the prince that came to rescue me, the princess from the high tower where I was locked away by an evil wizard. When I jump off, you catch me."

Syaoran smiled. "I'll catch you anytime..... Just don't gain weight."

Sakura glared at him. Her gaze tensed even more as light, pink streaks started lining the sky.

"I gotta go."

Syaoran sighed inwardly. Well, that was inevitable. "Then, a wish? May I see you again?"

Sakura smiled. "Tonight. Here."

Syaoran nodded as he closed his distance from Sakura. "Tonight's fine with me," he said, before giving her cheeks a light peck.

He smiled as he saw Sakura's face turn beet red. "That's a gift, from me, the prince to my princess."

"I'm not a princess," he heard Sakura mumble before she turned and ran away.

He smirked as he noted that though Sakura objected to the fact that she was a princess, she didn't object to the fact that she was his.

-

TBC...

-

I'm so sorry for not being able to update sooner!!! (Just blame it on school people.) And yes, I admit that there were days when we didn't have any classes, but those were filled with project-making schedules and study periods, so...... SORRY!!!

I hope this chapter makes up for it.

And as I have said before, we on a break so updates will come faster!!!!

Just remember to review..... XD

Always remember, a review a day keeps muscle pains and writer's block away...

_Signed and sealed,_

_Blue-feathered Wings_


	7. Chapter 6: Tears

**AN: **Happy Christmas, minna!!! And an advance Merry New Year.... he....he..

I was hoping that I could finish this fic in time for Christmas so that it would be my gift to you all.... but since school happened, I guess I would have to reschedule.... _

Dun...dun..dun... My replies to reviewers!!

madmanalpha: Arigato!!!! Don't worry!! We're still on break so updates come faster!!!

Kawii-Neko-Neko-Chan: Arigato!!!!! For loving my name, for liking the past chapter and for sharing my sentiments in sewing!!! –cries- Merry Christmas, too, friend!! I love Christmas (maybe, mostly because there are presents involved..he..he). What about you? Oh, and I promise to update this fic..... It will be my Christmas gift to you and all my other reviewers, ne? What do you think? Oh, and I'm sorry for the meltdown!! tee...hee... And thank you for the new word!!!! Huggles!!! I love it about as much as I love your name!!! You're very, very welcome, by the way!!!! ^ __ ^

Noelle Smith the Snow Queen: Thanks for all your comments! They certainly are encouraging!!! XD !!!

______________________________________________________________________________________

**Warnings:** AU, and major, major OOC's

**Reminders:** This is _not _a crossover. No matter how many characters that come from a wide variety of animes I place in this story. I simply do not like OC's. (since I'm no good in making one)

**Fiction Rating:** T

**Summary:** She will become Japan's greatest weapon, as long as she falls in love.

He is China's greatest hope, and chance of survival, until he falls victim into a power not even he, as a general of China's greatest battalion, could defeat. He is China's strongest man, until he finds himself falling in love. To his greatest enemy...

**Disclaimer: **Me: Santa, would you _please_ give me CCS (and all those other anime characters)?

Santa: Hell, no!!!

Since Santa has refused to give my the rights to CCS (and all those other anime characters) this Christmas, I might as well stick to dreaming, be a good girl and update this fic often and hope that maybe next Christmas, Santa might give CCS to me. –sighs- Being nice is hard.

______________________________________________________________________________________

**VI. TEARS**

_He smirked as he noted that though Sakura objected to the fact that she was a princess, she didn't object to the fact that she was his._

-

-

If Tomoyo noticed that being sleepy was becoming a wonderful new habit for Sakura the past few weeks, she was decent enough not to mention it.

The woman would just go on their usual routine in the morning, never insisting on trivial, for-children things that included sleeping for at least eight hours a day. Nor did she comment on the small hint of a shadow underneath Sakura's glowing eyes. She didn't even seem to register the fact that Sakura yawned after every few minutes. Neither did she become worried when falling asleep in their study sessions has become Sakura's favorite hobby, even though studying with Tomoyo was one of the things she looked forward to everyday.

.....Okay, so maybe she _didn't_ notice anything at all.

-

-

"Sakura," Tomoyo started out firmly, once she woke Sakura up, after she fell asleep for the fifth time through the course of discussing History.

"Hmmm?"

Tomoyo watched as her friend started to blink several times, to rid of the sleep in her eyes.

"Tell me," she continued, slowly, not knowing enough of private confrontations to get over these things smoothly. "Who's the lucky guy?"

Because Tomoyo knew that Sakura's lack of sleep, distance to her reality and constant whispers of an incoherent name can only be explained by love. There was no other thing more mysterious than that. She was sure.

Instead of the expected blush, Sakura's face paled to a deathly white, a reaction that was _not_ to be expected.

"Please," Sakura begged, softly. "Please don't tell anyone about this, Tomoyo. I... I don't think I can bear to lie to you... You...I... I have to know that... I can trust you."

"You can trust me as much as you trust yourself, Sakura."

That was not a lie. Even though, she would probably go running to Hatori-sensei once she knew who this person was, it still wasn't a lie. The girl trusted her capabilities less than she trusted anything else.

A fact that Sakura seemed oblivious about for she sighed in relief and smiled.

"He told me that his name was Syaoran. We...we've been meeting in the garden for the past weeks, every night."

Tomoyo nodded, solemn.

There were about three things that she was sure about.

One: That Sakura's relationship with this man had developed further, as she now trusts him enough to stay with him _alone_ every night.

Two: That she wasn't going to lie to Sakura, either. Her friend's pain is her pain and she cannot bear to use Sakura's growing feelings for her satisfaction. It was bad enough that she had to lose her memories and be taken away from the life she was used to. There was no need to cause her additional grief. She'd let her be happy. For the longest time she can.

And, three: The name Syaoran held a strange meaning for her, somehow. It was like she'd heard of it, sometime in the past, but find it hard to recall where it came from.

Strange.

-

-

It was not in Syusuke Fuji's nature to be impatient.

Most of the time, he would calmly see through the most terrible of things and wait for the correct moment to strike back. His calculated manipulation tactics were something to be feared. And the fact that he was only as young as sixteen made him even more fearsome.

And because he was used to manipulating things to his advantage, he didn't mind sitting idle, while the biggest problem or the most troublesome crisis unfolds itself right before his very eyes.

Which was why it was very uncharacteristic of him to go riding back to the eastern city of the Chinese, leaving both his troops and Syaoran's under the care of his second-in-command.

But, honestly, he could not sit idle anymore. Syaoran still wasn't back and reports had come everyday, bringing more grave news, than not.

Japan was beginning its assault. On China's capital, no less.

One of the Feudal Lord's more desperate letters had pleaded Fuji to attack Japan, hoping they would stop once China began its attack as well.

But Fuji's military acumen, as well as his vast experience in battles told him that this was not the solution. Attacking Japan would only cause more trouble for China than for its opponent. Not when Japan already had a head start, not to mention their huge advantage.

Even though Fuji would win this battle, the Japanese soldiers – spies might be a better term – could be even more aggravated at Japan's loss and cause even more damage to China's capital.

How, though, were they able to infiltrate China this easily? The Chinese ranks consisted of well-disciplined soldiers, trained to their fullest extent. Surely, even _one_ of those well-trained soldiers would have noticed _something _amiss within their camps.

But, no. Japanese spies successfully entered China, almost razing the entire capital, explosion after explosion.

And through all this, Syaoran had stayed silent. He had given no sign at all that, in fact, if Fuji believed as much of the supernatural as his sister did, he would have thought Syaoran had disappeared all together.

If Syaoran had been found out and executed, then Japan surely had been very humble and quiet about it. And that was something that was not in Japan's nature, either.

So that cancels out that option.

Option two would be that he didn't find anything useful and that pride did not allow him to return empty-handed.

But... even Syaoran knows his boundaries.

So, there's really no other reason for him to stay. Unless... Unless, there _is_ an option three.

Option three would be.... NO!!

He shied away from the thought. Syaoran would never. Right? There really was _no_ need for a third option, was there? With Syaoran, there were only two options. Just two, no more, no less.

_But what if there really _was _a need for a third option?_

He was debating on this fact when he impatiently ran down the short walk of his home, where his sister, Yumiko Fuji resided.

Before his hand even reached it, the door was opened by a woman, very much like Fuji himself. Honey-brown strands, creamed porcelain skin and the very same cerulean orbs, though not always as closed.

"Syusuke," she said, smiling softly at her little brother. "I've been expecting you."

"Since how long?" Fuji asked, surprised. He knew he shouldn't be. After all, his sister was one of China's greatest seers, the only one who was able to predict the future most accurately. No loopholes.

"An hour now," she said, gesturing to her tarot cards, ready on the living room table, as Fuji stepped inside.

Yes, Fuji believes, like his sister does, in the supernatural. He believed in seers and their ability to tell the future. But he just doesn't believe in it enough to be confident in beings like vampires, faeries and werewolves.

Things that his seer sister believed in.

"How are things going with Syaoran?" she asked while Fuji made himself comfortable as she shuffled the cards.

Fuji glared. "You know full well how things 'are going with Syaoran.'"

She smiled, unfazed. "Sure, I do."

If anything, his sister sounded obnoxious, smug.

"How do you girls manage it?" he asked, a delicate eyebrow rising. "Sounding and acting so childish and _still_ getting away with it."

"I'm only twenty-five, Syusuke," she reminded him, setting the cards down.

"Which is _nine_ years older than I am," Fuji added, exasperated.

She laughed. "Not my fault you, men are so serious. Better watch your emotions, little brother. Next thing I know, I'll be dreaming of you having your very first age line. Careful now. Wouldn't want to destroy your chances with my future sister-in-law when it sounds so promising."

"Could you stay out of my love life, _please_," Fuji said, rolling his eyes a little. He wasn't even seeing _any_ girls, yet.

She laughed again. "Some tests, first?"

"So that you'll have the excuse to pry even more with my love issue? I'd rather not," Fuji replied, reading between his sister's lines.

Yumiko chuckled. "Fine, then."

She put her hands on top of the cards and ordered, "Show me Syaoran."

The card she showed Syusuke was definitely not what he had hoped for. Nor was it something that he wanted to see. But, he realized, as he took it from his sister with shaky hands, that it was to be expected.

It awakened his unfinished thought, that, just moments ago, he deemed impossible.

Option three would be that Syaoran found a reason to stay. A reason different from his purpose of coming. A reason so strong, it blocked out all of Syaoran's rationality.

A reason, that can only be a girl.

Because, really, why would his sister, the most talented seer in China, draw this card?

But he didn't blame Syaoran for it. Though the card clouded his vision, it had not clouded his judgement. Syaoran was _human_, no matter how the other Chinese thought of him otherwise. Syaoran _has_ a heart. A heart that beats, that can die, that can befriend, that can _love_. He really was no traitor. He was just in love.

So,no. It was not Syaoran's fault. Not even when the card of _The Two Lovers_ penetrated his gaze from his shaking palm.

"This would be..."

"Something you can't deny," his sister continued his unfinished sentence. "Syaoran fell in love."

"With a Japanese?" His tone wasn't incredulous or disbelieving or amused. Bleak would have been its best description.

"With a Japanese."

Something that Yumiko knew, wasn't quite right, as she looked at the card she'd drawn next. _The Wheel of Fortune_.

Part of a bigger plan, huh?

-

-

Syaoran kicked yet another stone as he strolled farther down one of the remaining gardens of the laboratory.

He had taken this walk to sort his feelings out, and he wasn't getting nearer to anything, other than the looming fence that kept the laboratory out from the rest of Japan.

It was just that, no matter how much Syaoran tried to deny his blossoming feelings for Sakura, it just keeps coming, pressing on him harder and harder.

He was in love. With Sakura, though he still vehemently tried to shove those two facts out of his mind.

Being in love meant that the last thread of rationality he had desperately clung on to the past few weeks would soon snap.

He had already all but forgotten about his true purpose here, staying for Sakura, instead of information. He had already disregarded his responsibility to the empire, as one of its generals. He didn't even know what was happening to China anymore. He had already betrayed China's trust. Betrayed the Feudal Lord, the Li clan, his army and his best friend.

Can't he be in love and still have something left behind with him? Can't he be in love and still have his dignity beside him?

Apparently not.

Because he just _had _to fall in love with a Japanese. His greatest enemy.

His mind, his rationality screamed at him that this was beyond betrayal. That the barracks were his home. Where he was supposed to be. It wanted him to go back and fulfill his resonsibility to China, together with Syusuke, while he still can. While he wasn't in this too deep. While he still can bear to forget about Sakura and get himself an even more beautiful _Chinese_ girl to love and spend the rest of his life with.

But he knew, he would find no one who could surpass Sakura's smiling visage. Who could surpass her humor, her auburn curls, her rich skin, her delicate grace, her emerald pools.

He laughed bitterly. His mind was wrong. He _was _already in this too deep. He can't..... _won't_ find a way to resurface from those deep, twinkling emeralds.

Not when he loved her too much.

Not when he can't imagine life without her.

Not when his heart tells him that loving her is the right thing.

-

TBC...

-

There... another chappie finished! I'm so happy.... –cries tears of joy-

I'm a little emotional today.... Trying to write fluff seems to be rubbing off on me... ^ __ ^

So... Merry Christmas!!.... or Happy Hanukkah!!..... or simply Season's Greetings to all!!

Please remember to give me a gift this Christmas through your reviews, minna!!

Always remember, a review a day keeps muscle pains and writer's block away...

_Signed and sealed,_

_Blue-feathered Wings_


	8. Chapter 7: Cries

**AN:** . Waaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! –cries- Mou, I'm really, really, really, really sorry about not updating for many many months! –cries again- I had an issue about the final exams so I was under house arrest through most of my break..... I had to study, study, study and study some more. –sigh- I had to toil through the first two months of 2009 studying as well. Some life I have.....

Anyway..... Exams are over and I'm officially free!!!!! Weeeeeeee!!!!!!

Oh... and to make up for my tardiness in updating.... It's a double post!!!! –happiness- ^ _ ^

Right.... Here we go, dalingz......

savagexnymph: -gasp- Please don't cry...... And did I tell you how much I love you already? –sobs- Thanks for the encouragement.. And as for them finding out their true identities.... Stick around, ne?

madmanalpha: -giggles- I like you! And yeah..... it kinda reminded me of that episode in the anime, too..... Hmmmmm...... Which episode was that?? I can't remember..... My head's still swimming with all those equations and terminologies and....... –sigh- Curse school..... And thanks for the quote........ And for being excited and for the greeting and for the insight on the story and for reviewing!!!!!! I really appreciate it! –bows-

Kawii-Neko-Neko-Chan: Blonde...... Well...... My hair's not blonde.... Kinda like brownish-black or chocolate-y brown but I still like it!!! Huggles!!!!! I have blonde cousins and friends, though... I'm really sorry if I wasn't able to catch up to Christmas.... Stupid final exams..... Thanks, though, for the good luck you sent to me..... –cries- I love you sooo much.......

da1wholuvanime: Really!?!?! You think so?...... Arigatoooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh..... And I'll be sure to read those stories, now that my exams are over! And.... caliber......? Eh? –confused-

bubleigh123: Ummmmm...... –nods- Uh-huh...... –sheepish grin-

Noelle Smith the Snow Queen: Waiiiii! Arigato! And.... poor dog.... –sniff- Oh... And I have to say poor stomach to my stomach, too.... –sigh- Blood.......

______________________________________________________________________________________

**Warnings:** AU, and major, major OOC's

**Reminders:** This is _not _a crossover. No matter how many characters that come from a wide variety of animes I place in this story. I simply do not like OC's. (since I'm no good in making one)

**Fiction Rating:** T

**Summary:** She will become Japan's greatest weapon, as long as she falls in love.

He is China's greatest hope, and chance of survival, until he falls victim into a power not even he, as a general of China's greatest battalion, could defeat. He is China's strongest man, until he finds himself falling in love. To his greatest enemy...

**Disclaimer:** CCS belongs to CLAMP.... All those other anime characters belong to their creators.... Syaoran and Sakura belong to each other..... Wouldn't you agree? –eyes sparkle-

______________________________________________________________________________________

**VII. CRIES**

_Not when his heart tells him that loving her is the right thing._

-

-

"Problem?" Syaoran queried as he looked at Sakura, sitting gingerly down the park bench, her gaze intently focused on the night sky.

They were in one of the laboratory's gardens, exactly the one Syaoran was walking on when he'd realized he loved Sakura.

"Syaoran. What would you do if I tell somebody?"

Well. He would most probably have a panic attack, or something of the like. Why? Because he was idiotic and too much in love to stop and consider the implications of giving his true name to a girl who can't bear lying. And had little acting experience.

True, he loved the girl insanely, but she was really _too_ honest for her own good.

But Sakura's tone had been so distant when she asked the question, Syaoran suddenly had the urge to comfort her.

"If you think that the person can be trusted, then, sure," he said, smiling. "I'm fine about that."

Which was a blatant lie. Because, at the very moment, he was very well counting the remaining days he had _alive_.

It was true that Japanese people _can_ be trusted. By other Japanese people. But Chinese? Syaoran was even lucky he'd lasted through this day.

But, though he knew he life was already hanging around the edges, Syaoran would still stay and risk everything to be with the woman he loved. It was irrational, yes, but he'd let go of his last ounce of rationality when he realized he loved the girl, anyway. So why not go all out?

He wouldn't hold her head for telling, either. Heck, she could have told everyone she knew about her secret dates with Syaoran and he would _still_ be okay with it. She had him dancing in the palm of her hand, anyway.

"Really?" she beamed at him, her face innocent and hopeful.

When Syaoran nodded, she smiled even more.

"Tell me something, Syaoran," she said, skipping towards where he sat in the pavement, away from the snow.

"What did you do before the laboratory?"

"I..I was a soldier," he admitted softly.

He couldn't lie, anymore. Not with a straight face, at least. Not with Sakura there smiling at him, making his knees weak.

"I thought you would be," Sakura pondered thoughtfully. "You're so strong, your reflexes are fast, your body feels like.. well.... feels different from a normal human's, you know what I mean? It's like it's fought so many battles."

Sakura babbled on, unaware of the growing blush on Syaoran's cheeks. "Though how you managed to fight and remain as beautiful as a god, I can't know." Then, she beamed. "You really are great, you are."

_So are you_, Syaoran thought. He would have said that out loud, but he didn't trust his voice enough to remain steady, especially since the stupid blush did not seem to want to go away.

"Ne, Syaoran?" she asked, looking at Syaoran again. "What other hobbies do you have?"

His head fell out of the clouds for a minute. Now, what hobby would he have the would hold significant meaning for someone like Sakura? He didn't even have any hobbies, except finishing off his enemies faster than they can beg, and that really didn't help when he's trying to court an innocent, young girl.

Let's see now. Syusuke had always been one who was chased after by ladies. And though the guy never dated, he knew as much about women as Syaoran did about fighting.

And in one, desperate attempt to get Syaoran to date – which was silly, really, since he didn't date himself – or, at least hang out with those of the opposite gender a little bit more, he had dragged Syaoran to all these Becoming-the-Ideal-Guy excursions that he guessed – and he was pretty much sure that he's correct – was planned by Yumiko.

One of those trips had seen him taking piano lessons.

Which, like the rest of those trips, he had not taken seriously.

But he _did_ know how to play the piano.... Okay, just a bit..... Okay, maybe _lesser_ than 'just a bit', but enough so that he would not be embarrased when Sakura wanted him to play.

Playing the piano seemed a safe enough hobby.

"I play," he cringed a little at how cheesy it sounded. "I play the piano."

The corners of Sakura's mouth tugged down in a cute pout. "You didn't tell me you were musical."

"Well," Syaoran laughed, relishing Sakura's reaction. "If your best friend is musical, hanging out with him all the time would rub off on you, right?"

"You have a best friend?" Sakura asked, her tone curious.

Syaoran nodded. "Obnoxious guy, really, but he's one of the very few that I could trust."

Sakura's tone was wondering, now. "You think your _best_ friend is obnoxious?"

Syaoran shrugged.

Sakura snorted. "No wonder you have so few."

It was now Sakura's turn to laugh as Syaoran's poker face suddenly turned into an expression that can only be described as a pout.

-

-

Kabuto Yakushi was an narcisstic bastard.

No, it wasn't the fact that he flaunted and gushed over Syusuke's arrival in his manor. Nor was it the way he sashayed and went simply overboard in greeting Syusuke.

It was the way he laughed and shrugged off the subject of Syaoran's potential _Japanese_ girlfriend like it didn't matter. Like he did not think much about it.

Like he expected it to happen one way or the other.

Which pretty much said a lot of things about him.

It told Syusuke that the man knew enough to be sure that Syaoran was indeed in love with a Japanese. It told Syusuke that the man thought so much about himself that nothing can ever surprise him. It told Syusuke that he _knew_ that this was going to happen. It told Syusuke that the man already suspected Syaoran to betray China the very moment Syaoran stepped on his doorstep.

That fact alone made it _difficult_ to smile calmly and _easier_ to think of ways to strangle the man.

So easy that, in fact, Syusuke was very grateful to his mother, who was very adament in her quest to instill good manners in all her three children. Why? Because, if it wasn't for the fact that good manners did not allow one to strangle one's host when calling on a house, Syusuke would have done so a long time ago and not even feel the least bit guilty about it.

Syusuke sighed as Kabuto prattled on and on about how great he was to expect the unexpected. Especially because they were talking about Syaoran.

"Enough about me," Kabuto said, smiling at Syusuke's rigid form. "Let's talk about you."

"_My_ life is of no interest to _you_," Syusuke pointed out.

Just as he expected, Kabuto was too full of himself to even _feel_ offended.

"How's your sister?" Kabuto asked like he hadn't heard was Syusuke previously said. "Still admires me, does she not?"

Right at that moment, Syusuke had found about a hundred different ways to curse the one whom he thought was foolish enough to think about good manners.

But.... well, it _was _true. It was just that nobody was ever brave – or stupid – enough to say it to Syusuke's face. And if they did, they never lived long enough to boast of their courage.

Which _was_ saying something.

"Enough," Syusuke hissed. "About my sister. And more of my request."

"And what may that be?"

Syusuke closed his eyes and sighed. It was inevitable. Syaoran might be his best friend but he has his duty to think of. He, at least, have to _talk_ to Syaoran.

Even though Syaoran might not listen to sense.

Which _makes_ sense. He was head-over-heels, that much was given.

"I want to go in Japan," Syusuke declared.

"Off to find a girlfriend for yourself, as well?" Kabuto asked with a sly smile. "Chinese gals not good enough for you?"

Kabuto Yakushi was shameless.

-

-

"Sakura, do you like me?" Syaoran asked in such a straightforward way that Sakura didn't know what to say. She could feel the atmosphere change drastically. Where she was previously laughing at some story Syaoran told her about his friend was now replaced by a serious moment.

A moment she did not feel comfortable in.

Did she like him?

He was handsome. He was strong. He was kind. He was humorous. He was warm. He was love.

But did she _like_ Syaoran?

He filled all of her dreams.

No. No she didn't.

He was her fairy prince.

No, she didn't _just_ like him.

He was everything. He was her body. He was her mind. He was her heart. He was her soul. He was her past, her present, and, if fate was very kind, her future.

She didn't like him. She _loved_ him.

"I...." it came out more of a squeak than anything else.

She couldn't imagine her life without him. Just _couldn't_.

She saw Syaoran smile. "For all that is worth, I think you're beautiful."

Her face must be as red as a tomato now. "I...I'm not that wonderful."

"That is how I see _you_, Sakura," Syaoran said, sliding closer and closer to her.

She was suddenly having trouble breathing, her heart pounding in her chest.

"I...I just hope that you won't be disappointed with what you see or don't see from here," Sakura whispered, finding it harder and harder to speak.

Syaoran smiled, tracing the sides of her face. "As long as I get to keep looking, I guarantee, I will _never_ be disappointed."

Then, he closed their distance and their lips met.

Sakura didn't think of anything anymore.

She wasn't even aware of _anything, _other than how utterly good it felt to kiss Syaoran. How _right_ it felt to be in Syaoran's arms. To have him holding her. To caress his hair and finally feel those unruly chestnut locks with her hand. To twine his hand with hers and know that it fit perfectly, like they were two inseparable pieces in a jigsaw puzzle. To finally be lost in happiness. To be with the one she loved.

She was where she was meant to be.

-

-

The moon no longer held any interest to Tomoyo Daidouji as she closed the blinds and drew in the curtains to the room she stayed in while she was Sakura's guardian in the laboratory.

She sighed. She _knew_ it was her job to warn Sakura about this man. It was her duty to not allow this madness to continue. She was supposed to report this to her superiors.

But Sakura looked so irrevocably happy, she couldn't find it in her heart to do so.

And now.... The kiss.... It was already too late.

Sakura would _be _hurt.

_An__d it would be all her own fault,_ she thought as she looked at Syaoran's fiery glare staring back up at her from the computer.

Because right below his picture were the words: _Syaoran Li, Chinese General_.

-

TBC...

-

Kkkkkkkyyyyyyaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kyaa!!!!!!!! Don't they look so uber super cute?!?! –eyes sparkle- I feel like such a dork praising my own story like this but...... Sakura and Syaoran look so good together and are utterly totally meant for each other!!!!!!!!!

-sigh- So.... maybe I should've made them older, ne?

I been raised to think that kissing sounds very weird when you're doing it to anyone besides your family members below the age of 18..... And I've made them 15......

-think- Help me with your opinions?

TOTALLY RANDOM THOUGHT: Oh..... And I just started watching this anime called Special A! Their pairings are so uber cute!!! Though I think that Akira and Yahiro look better together..... –sigh-

Anyway.... review, ne?

Always remember, a review a day keeps muscle pains and writer's block away...

_Signed and sealed,_

_Blue-feathered Wings_


	9. Chapter 8: Hysteria

**AN: **Right-o!! As promised.... here's the second installment to my double post!! he...he....

Enjoy!!!

...I hope..... It took me a loooong time trying to figure out _exactly_ how to write this chapter....... ^ _ ^

______________________________________________________________________________________

**Warnings:** AU, and major, major OOC's

**Reminders:** This is _not _a crossover. No matter how many characters that come from a wide variety of animes I place in this story. I simply do not like OC's. (since I'm no good in making one)

**Fiction Rating:** T

**Summary:** She will become Japan's greatest weapon, as long as she falls in love.

He is China's greatest hope, and chance of survival, until he falls victim into a power not even he, as a general of China's greatest battalion, could defeat. He is China's strongest man, until he finds himself falling in love. To his greatest enemy...

**Disclaimer:** Since I was brought up properly by my parents...............stealing is absolutely out of the question. Therefore, I don't own CCS (and all those other anime charcters). –sigh-

______________________________________________________________________________________

**VIII. HYSTERIA**

_Because right below, were the words: Syaoran Li, Chinese General_

-

-

It started out easy at first.

But, as every day passed, and every ticking of the clock told him exactly how much he'd been procrastinating, it became unbearably hard.

Fuji Syusuke was a man of patience. And he knew exactly when to strike when in battle.

As much as he knew that he had to talk to Syaoran right away.

As much as he knew that he had been delaying and delaying that little talk.

His sympathy for his best friend just _can't_ get in the way of his duty anymore. China was being destroyed by the minute and he _can't_ just sit there and let it happen.

He _had_ to talk to Syaoran.

_Had_ to know if he still was the best friend he could depend on. Or if he had become an enemy, someone he didn't know anymore.

Which was exactly why he sat there, in the private space known as Syaoran's lab room, nursing a delicate cup of Chinese Flowers tea, waiting for Syaoran to come back from his usual, nightly garden trips.

He was helping himself to another when the door opened slowly, to reveal the face of his best friend.

At least, physically, he still was. He didn't know about the other aspects.

He didn't know about how much love can change a person.

Syaoran's face was a mixture of horror and surprise.

Apparently, love can change the person _a_ _lot_.

Syaoran never, _never_ showed any emotion in his face.

Until today.

"Wha.....What are you doi... doing here?" Syaoran demanded.

Syusuke just smiled, his fake smile that he used on everyone but, until recently, his best friend.

He decided he would talk to Syaoran, but it doesn't mean that he'll talk to him as his best friend. He can't let his emotions get in the way _now_, especially since Syaoran knows how to strike at any holes in your defense, be it in fighting with swords, or with words.

And though Fuji Syusuke was never beaten in a battle of wit, it was better to be safe now, rather than sorry afterwards.

He would be to Syaoran like he was to everybody else.

An enigma.

But Syaoran to him, would be like an open book.

He took a deep breath.

No turning back.

"Don't go off in your ideas, Syaoran Li," he said, his voice taunting, yet icy at the same time. "Let's talk."

-

-

She had tolerated it long enough.

If she will wait any longer, it will only lead Sakura to even more pain.

The scientists thought that she was the best. They thought that not getting attached with her patient was not going to be a problem for the great Tomoyo Daidouji.

They were right. Tomoyo did not have a problem with her emotions when she was with her patients. Never had.

Until she met Sakura.

The girl was different. Very different. Very, very different.

So different, that in fact, Tomoyo was very much twisted in her small little fingers, though they hadn't known each other for long.

Which left Tomoyo in a very unfamiliar sense of vulnerability.

Something that was very uncomfortable.

Something that she did _not_ like.

Not one bit.

But with Sakura....

She didn't know how the girl managed it, but everything was so simple and so pure when she was around.

And Tomoyo, so used to living a life full of complications and stress basked in the glory of it. Enjoyed it too much, that she disregarded her mind's warnings. Loved it too much, that she had been blind, until the very last minute.

And here she was, living the consequence of her actions.

"Sakura?"

"Mhm?"

Now or never.

"That boyfriend you told me about. Remember him?"

"What about him?"

Sakura was now fully attentive to Tomoyo, her head raising from the book she was trying to read, revealing her apprehensive eyes.

A deep breath.

That didn't serve its purpose.

"I... I want you to break up with him."

-

-

"What do you want?" Syaoran's face to him was as rigid as stone.

Already, Fuji's resolve to be strong was weakening.

After saying only a scant two sentences.

"You're a mess, you know that?" he told Syaoran, his face, equally rigid. "You came to Japan, promising that you'd be back, valuable information in your hand. And remain there.... here..... for more than many days. No message, no report to your superiors. Leaving them clueless as ever.

"And then suddenly, here comes the news that you have gotten yourself a Japanese girlfriend and turned your back on your duty because of her. And now you tell me......"

"It was _my_ decision, not _hers_! This was never about her!" Syaoran lashed out, his face angry now.

Emotion.

It was definitely something he can't lord over. It may be manipulated. It may be controlled. But it does not bow down to anyone, as if he were its god.

Which was why Fuji Syusuke found his resolve crumbling.

Just like a shattered piece of glass.

And just like his heart.

"I merely want to protect you, Syaoran. And I...."

"I never asked you to take care of me in the first place!"

"And yet, I did!"

"And why? Why then?" Syaoran demanded. "Why did you?"

"Because I saw you as a blooming flower bud. Not fully opened yet, but when the time comes, I know that you will bloom into a wonderful flower. There is so much potential inside you, I couldn't possibly deny. And... and it would be such a waste to let such a promising bud wilt. I'm not gonna let it die like that. So, I took care of you."

Syaoran snorted. "So I was just your toy."

Fuji shook his head fervently. "No. You were my brother."

-

-

"B...break up with Syaoran? B..b..but.... Tomoyo! Why?!"

Sakura was crying now. Crying so hard that not even Tomoyo can comfort her.

"Sakura... I..."

"Tell me! And no more lies..... I don't want this anymore."

"Sakura! You think I'm telling you this because I like it? Because it makes me happy? It does not. Not at all. You may be a test subject, but you're also my friend. And I love you like my sister. All I want is to make you happy."

"Then why?" Sakura asked, crying very hard, it hurt to look at her. "Syaoran makes me happy. Syaoran makes me laugh. Syaoran makes me feel special. Syaoran makes me feel loved! And I love him! And I was so, so......happy...."

She faltered at the last word and was overcome by her tears that Tomoyo couldn't help but hug her.

"I know, I know."

"So why? What's so wrong about loving Syaoran, Tomoyo? I want to know."

"Sakura, you're a weapon. A weapon made by the scientists to destroy our opponent. If you fall in love, then, Japan's victory is assured against China. And..."

"I don't care," Sakura declared through the tears. "I don't care if I'm some tool, as long as Syaoran is with me."

"That's the problem."

"What?"

"Sakura, honey, listen to me," Tomoyo said, smiling sadly down at her friend. "Syaoran is not who you think he is. If he found out who you are, I don't think he's going to receive you with open arms."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, her sobs melting down into hiccups now.

"Syaoran... he's.... he's a... a _Chinese_. A general, no less. A general who definitely loves his country. What do you think he'll feel? The more you fall in love with him, the worse it will be for his country. It'll..."

"I...I understand," Sakura said, her face twisted in emotional pain. "I'll only hurt him if I remain in love with him."

"I'm sorry, Sakura."

It was all she could say. Or do.

And as Tomoyo stayed by Sakura, seeing her cry herself to sleep, Tomoyo wished that she could do more.

-

-

"Then, understand me, Syusuke!" Syaoran cried out.

"I am trying to!" Fuji shouted back. "But it's hard, Syaoran. I was never in a dilemma like this before. So, I can only give very little understanding. What I _can_ give is choice."

"Fat amount of good that'll do to me," Syaoran said, snorting again.

"You might be in love, Syaoran, but I'm not. And I have my duties. With or without you, I have to take action now. I _won't_ let China fall. I just want to know if I'm going to win this with your help."

Syaoran shook his head. "You're smart, Syusuke. And because you are, I'm pretty sure you know the answer to that."

Fuji smiled sadly. "Still, I can't help but..... _hope_......"

He shook his head himself. "No matter. I'll give my orders the day after tomorrow, right before sunset. You have 'til then to decide. If you change your mind, come to the barracks, and I will receive you graciously. If you stand in your decision now, I'll take action then."

With that, Fuji got up and left.

Syaoran hid his face.

Even before Fuji started talking, his decision had been made.

Only a miracle would change his mind.

"Farewell, my friend," he whispered to the closed door.

-

TBC...

-

-pants- Well? What do you think?

Tell me your honest opinion, kay?

Always remember, a review a day keeps muscle pains and writer's block away...

_Signed and sealed,_

_Blue-feathered Wings_


End file.
